It Just Did
by Kitkattt
Summary: Hermione vows to start again this year. she feels it will be different and shes right but in a way she didnt expect, as she slips ever clocer towards the dagerous land of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is my seccond story, hope you like and please review **

**BTW I do not Own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione yawned as she rolled to the edge of the bed. She swung her legs out from the warm duvet and into the pink fuffy slippers that were waiting neatly by her bed. She streatched widely, this year she thought, is going to much better, it had to be. The war was over and alothough her and Ron had broken up over the summer, it meant time and a chance for a new chapter in her life to begin.

After shoveling some toast and orange jusice down her throat, she scrambled up the stairs as quietly as possible so as not to wake her parents to change. Hermione pulled on a thick winter jumper and jeans before grabbing her hogwarts trunck and new cat Gerald (as Crookshanks refuesd to come home with her and remained at Hogwarts).

The traffic that morning was dreadful but finaly she was through to the platform that held so many memories and onto the red puffing train that would carry her to her reall home.

She walked down the corridor trying to catch a glimpse of Harry, Ron or Ginny. Someone that she recognised. She reached the end of the train with no luck. All the compartments were full, there was no sign of her friends.

''Oi! Mudblood, outa the way''

The familiar sneer sent shivers down her spine

''why should I Malfoy, what are you going to do eh?'' She asked just as hautilly turning on her heel to face him.

''wwweel...''

Draco stumbled for words, Granger had changed. REALLY changed. Her hair hung neatly around her face in perfect waves (not the big bushy mane that he was used to) she'd grown taller and certaintly more confident.

Herminone, looked curiously at Malfoy. Was he lost for words? His expressionless face just stared looking at her. Only now did she notice that he had changed. He was taller, broader and muscluar. Not bad she thaught mentaly. Realising what she had thaought quickly corrected herself- not bad for a prick.

''lost for words Malfoy? Or have you realised you look like a Shawn Hippogrif thats been dragged through a hedge backwards?''

A/N

**Il Update later, Its not very Good and will improve alot soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco didn't know what to say. Granger really had changed. He could feel the slow burning in his cheeks growing and knew he had to save his dignity some how. but how? he did not trust himself to speak right now. There was only one choice.

He closed his eyes, in an attempt to block out the girl he thought he hated standing in front of her, and focussed hard on what he was about to do.

''Densaugeo!''

Hermione frowned at Malfoys expression. Eyes shut tightly shut, lips pursed in a thin line, eyebrows knotted. It was a queer sight?

''what's he doing?''

she aimed the whisper to Goyle. He merley shrugged his broad shoulders, and gave a worried look at his friend. This obviously wasn't normal behaviour, even for Draco.

Hermione turned around to carry on her search for her friends but stopped abruptely as professor mcgonagall stood inches from her face.

'waaa' squeeled Hermione

'whats wrong with mr malfoy Granger?' called Mcgonagall sternly

'I , I dont know. He just, I dont know... went funny?'

Mcgonagall looked closely at the boy, he seemed ok? breathing at least. She stood back to survy the situation.

Suddenly her teeth began to grow alarmingly fast. Her eyes widened and looked around frantically.

'hahaha there Granger! See not so pretty now are you hmm?!''

Draco was dancing on the spot jeering. Oblivious to the fact he had not hit Granger with his spell, but the headmisstress.

**will update real soon. please commnet ! Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a quick flick of her wand Professor Mcgonagall reduced her book size teeth back to their origional state and effortlessly whitened them slightly, before turning back to face the dancing boy in front of her.

Hermione couldn't draw her eyes away from the queer sight unfolding before her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Crabbe and Goyle had scarppered with worried expressions etched their faces. Hermione felt like she couldn't leave Draco to face Mcgonagall on his only, something kept her glued to the spot.

In an effort to stop Malfoy from entering the realms of insanity Hermione raised her voice and spoke softly

''Draco, Draco please, stop dancing, open your eyes you hit the wrong person with ou r spell!''

Draco heard the soft but firm voice and felt his stomach lurch with the news he hit the wromg person. Immediately he ceased dancing and his eyes sprang open. Revealing before him a very very angry headmistress. He could feel his face drain with colour and his left hand started to shiver uncontrolably. In a desperate attempt to find away out of his sticky situation, Draco gave the girl he had attempted to harm a pleading expression and mouthed the words 'HELP ME PLEASE'

Hermione recieved the pitifull message and tried to resist Malfoys, calm mysterious grey eyes. She gave in. She jumped in front of Professor Mcgonagalls terrifying face and shouted loudly

''Im sorry professor ! please it was my fault I hexed him, I am sorry so sorry, please, I didnt mean any harm... s..s..o...rrrr..y''


End file.
